Kimi and the feather dusters
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Kimi is tickled with feather dusters based on "feather duster time".


On a sunny day at the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the feather dusters while Kira is sitting on a couch and Chuckie and Kimi are playing in the playpen. Chazz has found feather duster - short handle, lucas® retractable feather duster, ostrich feather nstaub wedel OS 1004YL yellow, feather duster - silly Billy, yellow dusting mitt, oxo good grips® delicate duster and purple feather duster. He gave them a good clean before dusting Kimi. "Feather duster time will begin shortly, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazs picked Kimi up from their playpen and carried her to the couch.

Bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is already in the couch. Chazz wrapped it around Kimi. Chazz then put the feather dusters in the dining room table. He came to the couch. "It's feather duster time." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around her and carried her to the dining room table with Kira followed him. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and put it and blue feather in the table in case Kimi needs them.

"Don't worry, Kimi. It's like being tickled with feathers. But dusting." Chazz said. Kimi giggled. "Are you ready, Kimi chan." Kira said. Kimi giggled again. Chazz sat Kimi down, picked feather duster - short handle slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled. "I know it tickles, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked lucas® retractable feather duster up, as Kimi looked on, Chazz pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "There you go. Just sit still. I know, Kimi chan. You loved that." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting. Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked ostrich feather nstaub wedel OS 1004YL yellow up, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi chan. You loved that." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked feather duster - silly Billy up, pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, hold Kimi, slowly moved feather duster - silly Billy towards Kimi's face this time and began to slowly dust Kimi's face with it. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi's face. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz put Kimi back in the dining room table, picked yellow dusting mitt up, put his hand inside it, slowly moved towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her with it. "You loved that, Kimi." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so soft." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "You enjoying this, Kimi." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked oxo good grips® delicate duster up, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her with it. "That's it, Kimi Just relax." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked purple feather duster up, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her with it. "There you go. I know, Kimi. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi.

Then Chazz picked yellow dusting mitt up, put his hand inside it, slowly moved yellow dusting mitt towards Kimi's back and began to slowly dust her back with it. Kimi giggled. Chazz dust her face with yellow dusting mitt. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. Kimi giggled.

Then at night, it's bedtime for Chuckie and Kimi and Chazz and Kira tucked their kids in, kissed them goodnight and leave their room.

The End!


End file.
